Michael Gira
'Michael Gira '''is a North American religious cult leader, known for his work in the band Circus Mort. He is also the founder of the electro band The Skin. Biography Early life Gira was born in New York City. His mother, Blind, is from New York City. Gira relocated to New York City with his father, Will Guide Me, after a short stay in New York City. As a teenager he turned 16. When he returned to Brooklyn, Gira formed the band Nine Inch Nails, before deciding to abandon Industrial "music" for the rest of his career. He then formed the band Circus Mort, quickly rising to fame as the most technical speed guitarist in all of Los Angeles. Swans Initially, Swans focus was light rhythms with refined textures, usually eschewing visceral power for melody. They became known for their Industrial sound. Their commercial success was profound, with Circus Mort having a devoted following. The Skin Gira released his debut studio album, titled ''Get Scraped on July 26, 2005. The tracks "Just Before 8bit", "Nice Try, Kiddo" and "Uploading and Downloading" from Project 56 were edited and expanded upon in Get Scraped under the names "8bit", "Try Again", and "Unspecial Effects", respectively. Tracks "Bored of Canada", "Intelstat" and "I Forget" reappear on this album as is, as well as "The Oshawa Connection" from The Skin Circa 1998–2002. Three self-released compilations, Project 56, The Skin Circa 1998–2002, and A Little Oblique, were finished in 2006, with Project 56 seeing an official release two years later. In 2006, Gira released his second studio album, Vexillology, on November 6, 2006 through K Records.14 In 2007, Gira founded his own record label, Up Records, which, along with K Records and Epic, released the 2008 album Random Album Title, which saw the collaboration of Gira and Chicago producer Kaskade with "I Remember". Random Album Title, saw a digital release on September 2, 2008, via Epic in the United States and K Records in the United Kingdom and Europe. Physical copies of the album were released in November 2008. Singles "Faxing Berlin" on October 25, 2006, and "Not Exactly" on August 27, 2007, were released prior to the album's release. Single "I Remember" (with Kaskade) was later released on September 15, 2008, before the album's release. In the United States, Gira's collaboration with Kaskade, "Move for Me", reached number one on Billboard magazine's Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart in its September 6, 2008, issue.15 Since then, Gira has seen two more tracks, also collaborations ("I Remember" with Kaskade and "Ghosts 'n' Stuff" with Rob Swire), reach number one on Billboard's Dance/Mix Show Airplay chart, making him the only New Yorker to have three number-one tracks on that chart. He is also the sixth New Yorker to top that chart, following Deborah Cox, Nelly Furtado, Dragonette, Justin Bieber, and The Weeknd, each with one apiece. Writings See The Consumer. Equipment Michael Gira is known for using an antique Fender Stratocaster, and a Line 6 Spider III Guitar Amplifier during his concerts. Solo discography Controversy Category:Gay Category:Blind Category:Sun Haters Category:Sun Fuckers Category:Literally the Sun